


Gossip Talk

by Nyx27Seth



Category: Xiaolin Showdown
Genre: F/M, Funny, Humor, Sexual Content, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx27Seth/pseuds/Nyx27Seth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's friend wants to know the latest T from Omi's love life with Chase Young.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Skyler is a side Oc I created for Xiaolin Showdown. She's nothing of importance, but a fun, food loving woman who's good friend with Jack Spicer. Jack grow in a rich family, so that's he met her. Also, Omi is a female.

Omi was in Jack’s kitchen getting herself a cup of tea. She didn’t know why Jack called her over, since she been busy at the Xiaolin Temple. Her friends thought it was some trap to capture her, but Jack texted Kimiko other wised. The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire force the evil boy genius into promising that Omi wouldn’t get hurt, capture, or be part of any schemes. Surely enough, the redhead promised being so afraid of the Japanese female and her temper. So, here’s Omi wearing a black shirt and jeans wondering why Jack called her over. When she arrived one his Butler-bots open the door for her to let her in.

            Now, she waited with a nice cup of tea. Then, she heard a whistling spotting Jack entering the kitchen, “Hey, Chrome-Dome.”

            “Hey.” She saw him going to the fridge to get a bottle of beer and cold pizza.

            Omi watched Jack taking a sip of his beer, his red eyes look over at her, “Heh, need to walk around and get new ideas.” Her hazel eyes stare at the dirty hands. Those white alabaster hands covered in black soot, it was on the side of cheek. “Yeah…” She said seeing him whipping his hand with a dirty rag still having some black stuff on his hands and grab the burger taking a big bite.

            “Mmm, so good. You hungry?” He asked.

            “No,” She shook her head.

            Jack shrugs at the female. He took another bite. The two stood in silent. Omi spoke up, “Jack?”

            “Hmph?” He stares at her.

            “Why you ask me to come over?”

            “Ah,” He remember, “Right? I forgot to tell you that Skyler wanted to see you. She asks me to tell you to come over.”

            “Why?”

            Jack shrugs, “Ever since we all found out you been sleeping with Chase Young, she wanted to know about it.”

Omi blushes bright red. “What?”

“Yeah, she wants to have some girl talk with you. I told her no, but she was being so fucking annoying about. So, I gave in and called you.” The redhead shrugs.

Omi shook her head, “Jack! I don’t want her to know my relationship!”

“You know, how she is. Just say you fuck and that’s it.” He took a sip of his beer, “Nothing new… it’s just sex.”

“It’s personal!” She said, “Me and Chase were fine having it a secret. Now, everyone wants to know?”

“Hey, that’s the price when you’re a goody Xiaolin sleeping with one of the most dangerous evilest Heylin warrior in the world. When Wuya found out, she was fucking pissed off. She thought Chase wanted her and her seduction was working.” He grins widely remembering the hag complaining nonstop, “Funniest shit ever.”

“I can’t believe this. I’m going to leave.”

“You know, she will hunt you down and force you.” Jack said seeing the female sighs.

Omi frowned, “She’s your bestie!”

“Yeah… and she’s your friend, too. Just say you fuck with Chase hybrid dragon dick that’s it.” He said.

“How did you know?” Omi blinks in surprised.

Jack stood in shock, “Holy shit, it’s real? I was joking.”

Omi blushes bright red, “Forget what I said.”

“Pssh, no duh! I’m gonna have nightmares from this.” The redhead said thinking about Chase’s dick now. “Ugh.”

“JACKIE, I’M HERE!” The two heard a loud female voice. “WHERE IS SHE?” The female sang out loud.

Jack saw Omi sighing. “WE’RE IN THE KITCHEN!” He called out then said to Omi, “she’s all yours.”

The Xiaolin warrior saw the redhead taking his beer and burger going back his basement. Omi waited for Jack’s friend. Skyler walks in with a big smile on her face. The woman had a very curvy body with big boobs and hips her being Brazilian shows her bonus.

Skyler smirks, “Hi, Omi.”

“Hi, Skyler.” Omi nervously see the dark skin female smiling at her.

“You seem tense.” She sat on a chair next to the island.

“Jack told me you want to know about my relationship with Chase.” She said.

“I just want to have a girl talk. I’m surprised everyone found out and haven’t told me the T.” She grins, “Now, talk. How did it happen? When did happen? How did people found out you been sleeping around with the sexy dragon guy?”

Omi blushes bright red, “Sky, I don’t want to talk abou-” Skyler begs, “Please. Please. Please-Please, Please! Pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on top.” She had big green puppy eyes.

The young female sighs, “Okay. I will tell.”

“Yay!” The Brazilian jumps happily at her success tactic.

“But, you must be quiet out about it. Don’t tell no one else!” Omi said.

Skyler nodded, “I swear, I’ll keep my mouth shut. Just tell me everything!”

Omi rest her hands on the counter as she sat down, “Well…” She began unsure where to start.

“How did you two started dated?”

“A few months ago.” Omi blushes.

_The young female went over to look for Shen Gong Wu in the forest. Dojo stated a Shen Gong Wu have been activated was around here. Omi wonders around the forest until, she heard, “Looking for this, young warrior.” She turns around seeing the Heylin Prince standing a few feet behind her holding the Shen Gong Wu._

_“Chase Young!” Omi quickly went to her fighting pose ready for anything._

_The fallen warrior merely chuckles, “No need to do that, young one. I merely wish to talk to you.”_

_Omi still held her pose seeing Chase calm in his normal stand. “What do you wish to talk about?” She held back showing defense._

_“Oh, I have a proposition for you, little one.”_

_“What is it?” She crosses her arms._

_Chase walks up to her, “Two months ago you turned 18, is that correct?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Have you been considering any companion?”_

_“What?” Omi asked confused, “I have my friends…”_

_“Young one,” The female stare at the tall male facing her. They were close too close for in Omi’s opinion._

_“Yes?” Omi could hear his breathing making her blush at how close he was. She could smell that nice manly cologne._

_“I been meaning to look for a partner.”_

_“Chase, I told you I’m not interested in becoming your apprentice.” She said seeing fallen warrior chuckling._

_“I’m stating I’m looking for a lover.” Omi’s hazel eyes widen in shock. “You are the one I’m interested in dating.”_

_“Me?” the Xiaolin warrior was too in shock to speak._

_“Yes.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“Why? I need reasons why you want to date me.” She crosses her arms at him. “It sounds fishy…”_

_“Very well. You are a worthy warrior,” He started to circle her around listing his reasons, “far from what I seen in my years. You are capable to defeat me in combat at such a very young age. Highly respectable and honorable to your achievements. I had admired your material arts abilities ever since. You had grown to a fine warrior, and quite attractable woman. You are unique still maintaining your monk ways.” He saw her shaved head, “Do you wish for me to continue some more?” He faced her._

_Omi blushes bright red, “How will I know you won’t use me?”_

_“You just have to trust me, young one. I could tell you ‘I won’t’, but you will still be unsure.” His eyes stare at her facial expression. She was thinking, “So, how about it? Do you wish to have dinner with me this afternoon?”_

_“I don’t know…” She said having her cheeks red. “I don’t even know if I feel the same with you.”_

_“I understand. Here.” He handed her the Shen Gong Wu, “Come over, five o’clock if you wish to join.”_

_Omi stare at the Shen Gong Wu and said, “Chase, I kn-” She looks up seeing the Heylin Prince was gone. She gave a small smile talking to herself, “Silly dragon. What kind of enemy wish to date the hero?” Giggling and blushing to herself._

“Did you go?” Skyler asked.

Omi nodded still blushing, “Yes.”

“What made you go?”

“He asked and I was interested in, besides it’s kinda fun with the idea me being Xiaolin and him Heylin.” She shrugs.

“Was it great?” Skyler smiles seeing the female happy.

“It was amazing.” She stated, “Dinner, everything was perfect.”

“Ohhh, you liked him. By the way, he made a smart move to ask you when you were 18 years old. I don’t think many wouldn’t approve if you were younger.”

“I know.” She said still smiling at her first date.

“So, how did everyone started to find out?”

Omi face frowned, “It was during a Showdown.”

_“The Hercules’ Headband is a Shen Gong Wu you wear to have powerful strength of a demigod.” Dojo said as they landed to the middle of empty field. “Should be here.”_

_Omi got off looking around and spotting it, “I see it! It’s over there!”_

_“Come on, let’s go get it!” Raimundo said._

_The Xiaolin Dragon of Water was the first to run to it first. When she got to the Sheng Gong Wu, “Omi don’t touch it! It’s a trap.” The young warrior looks over seeing her friend trapped by Heylin warriors. She looks at her hand seeing the glowing Wu and two other people touching it. It was Wuya and Hannibal._

_“Looks like we’re gonna have some fun.” Wuya grins evilly._

_Hannibal chuckles darkly, “Don’t worry, sugar. This will be quick.” Omi gasps being in the Showdown with them._

_“Omi, no!” Kimiko screams seeing the young warrior by herself._

Skyler gasps, “No way! Hannibal and Wuya tricked you into a showdown!”

“Yes. Apparently, they found out I was wish Chase, so they wanted to kill me.” Omi frowns.

_“Ugh! Ah!” Omi took Wuya’s punches too weak to fight back. The two were powerful together. There was no way she was about to win let alone survive this showdown. The witch punches her in the face causing her to fall to the ground._

_Omi breathes heavily having a bloody mouth and nose with a black eye. Hannibal grab the collar of her robe, “Where’s your boyfriend now?” He grins evilly._

_The Xiaolin warrior threw a weak punch, but the bean grab it twisting it back. “Nice try.” He said._

_“Ah!” Omi was kicked in the stomach making her fly across the field. She weakly got up seeing the two Heylin warriors walking toward her. She got up holding her broken hand trying to calm the pain down. “Ugh!” She looks around finding no way to run out._

_Raimundo trying to break the showdown, “Omi hide!” He had tears as he tries so hard to break the barrier._

_Dojo said, “They cast a Heylin spell on it!” Seeing the green barrier._

_Ping Pong cries in Kimiko’s arms. The Japanese girls looks away having tears coming down seeing there was no way out for Omi to escape. “Oh no…” She cries in Clay’s arm._

_The cowboy had a tear coming down. “We have to try to break it!” He said pulling away from the embrace helping Raimundo break it._

_“Ah!” Wuya sharp nails scratches Omi’s chest. They were so sharp that her nails dug deep through her Xiaolin clothes and skin. “Say night.” Then, she uses her palm hitting the Xiaolin Dragon of Water’s chest._

_Omi gasps by the hard hit. Then, Hannibal strikes another blow in her stomach causing her body to fly across the field once more._

_“OMI NO!!” Raimundo yells seeing the female on the ground not moving._

_“She’s not breathing!” Kimiko uses her fire element trying to break the barrier._

_“SISTER OMI!” Ping Pong cries using his element. Dojo blowing fire at the barrier trying to break it._

_The Xiaolin Dragon of Water coughs up blood slowly waking up hearing her friends’ cries. Her body aches when she moved taking step back seeing Hannibal and Wuya walking toward her._

_She got up seeing the two having a strange powerful glow around their hands. “There’s nowhere to hide, sugar.” Hannibal grins widely showing his crooked yellow teeth._

_Wuya grab Omi’s robe pulling her up, “Where’s your Chase, now?” Her nails dug into her chest._

_“AHHH!” She screams in pain feeling those sharp nail digging and twisting in her. Her friends watch in horror still trying to break the barrier. When the witch pulling her nails out covered in blood the female had a deep cut. Blood started to coming out staining her Xiaolin clothes._

_“My turn.” Hannibal saw the female was about to pass out. He got his Moby Morpher to change his hand into a sharp blade; he went for a strike._

_“NOO!” The Xiaolin warriors screamed. In that split second, everything stood quiet. The Xiaolin warriors’ eyes widened seeing a flash of green passed them and the barrier broken._

_Hannibal and Wuya saw the the figure quickly taking Omi making the bean missed his target. They all stood seeing Chase Young glaring at them as he holds Omi in his arms._

_“Ahh…” Omi slowly opens her eyes breathing heavily in pain. Small amount of blood dripping from her mouth, nose, and head. Her vision was fuzz showing a figure until it adjusts to the light showing Chase glaring forward, “Chase?”_

_“Shh, young one. Save your energy.” He said caressing her cheek then glare over at the witch and the demon bean, “Such weak tactics attacking my lover instead of me.” He sneered in rage._

_“Did he say lover?” Clay asked his friends. They were in shock._

_Wuya laughs, “We’re evil. What did you expect?”_

_“Besides this will be fun beating you into a pulp while your girlfriend watches you suffer.” Hannibal said ready to fight._

_Chase grins widely, “I don’t think you wanna do that right now.” He snaps his fingers having his fallen warriors surround them, “I can play dirty as well.”_

_Wuya and Hannibal looks around seeing Chase’s cat warriors growling at them. “Last time, I recall you two are still weak from the last battle we fought, and still don’t have any powerful energy to defeat me.” He grins widely seeing the witch and bean nervously looking around._

_“You won this round, boy.” Hannibal scowls in rage, “But next time, you might want to watch out. Maybe keep an eye on your woman before things happen to her.” He turned to his small size getting on his bird flying away. Wuya disappeared using the Golden Tiger Claws she carried around._

_Chase glares at the spot they were standing. Then, he heard coughing from his lover. Omi coughs up blood still breathing heavily. “It’s over, little one.” He said carrying her out of the field to the Xiaolin warriors._

_“Omi!” Kimiko covered her mouth seeing blood._

_“I’ll be taking her to my palace to heal her. You are welcome to visit when I give the word.” Chase said carrying Omi in his arms walking pass them as he opens a green portal walking in._

“Awe, he saves you. Damn, I can’t believe he said you were his girlfriend.”

            Omi blushes bright red, “They wanted to kill me, so Chase would be weak. There was no honor in using me to get back at him.”

            “So, everyone was cool with you being with Chase?”

            “Not exactly. Everyone was a bit thrown off with the idea of Chase and me. It took a while. At least, I was allowed to visit him.”

            “Ohh… you mean have sex with him.”

            The female’s cheek turned bright red, “I don’t know what are you talking about.”

            “Oh come on, I can see that you and Chase did some naughty naughty in bed. You dirty girl.” Skyler giggles, “So tell me, how big is it? Did you name it?”

            “What? No! Okay, no more girl talks.” Omi shook her head, “I should g-” Skyler stops her, “Nah-ah! I’m not letting you go until I know. Please… Please… tell me, I promise I won’t say a word.”

            The young warrior sighs, “Fine.” She knew how private she and Chase are when it comes to sex life, but she really wanted to talk about sex.

            “Yay, so how was your first time?” Skyler grins widely.

            “How do you know I had sex?”

            “Come on, when a woman had sex, she’s glow and seem happier. I could see the look on you’re the face you did it and it looks like it’s more than once. Now, tell me!”

            Omi rolled her eyes, “Alright, it was after a month of us dating.”

            _The two were kissing in Chase’s master bedroom. Omi pulls him for a deeper kiss, “Mmm.” She giggles hearing her lover purring lowly._

_“Are you sure you’re ready?” Chase asked having his hands roaming around her body._

_Omi said, “Yes, I want you.” She took off her sash to open her robe showing her light pink bra._

_Chase purrs lowly kissing his lover, “Very well.” He unlatches his armor showing his long sleeve Chinese black shirt. Omi let her hands touch his chest feeling his muscles. “You like?” He grins._

_Omi spoke, “Yes. Your very fit.” She blushes feeling his hands slowly pulling down her black pants. “Oh…” Her face turned bright red seeing how perfectly fit the Dragon lord was. The ideal body of a true warrior she always dreamt of having._

_Chase’s eyes looking at her body seeing her round bottom, “You as well.” Kissing her neck taking her robe off reveal her round breasts._

_“Chase…” She moans a bit._

_“Your turn.” He whispers._

_Omi blinks a couple of times seeing he was still wearing his clothes. The young woman takes off his shirt revealing his bare chest. “I’m a bit nervous.” Her hands shook as she kneeled down to pull down his pants._

_“It’s fine to feel that way. Do not fear. It won’t bite.” He smirks widely._

_Omi stare at his large bulge then pull his pants and boxers down to see his member, “Oh my gods!” Her eyes widen in shock._

“So?”

            Omi stood quiet.

            “Come on, tell me! How was it?”

            “I just… it’s so private….”

            Skyler giggles, “It can’t be that big. He’s Chinese!”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?” She arched her eyebrows.

            “Well, you know the stereotype of Asian males having small dicks.” She said with a weak smile, “It’s alright if you don’t like it small.”

            “Ah, stereotyping my race… like how Asian women are flat-chest and have no curves nor ass?” She darted at Skyler.

            Skyler nodded, “Touche! I get it; it’s not true.” Omi did have a nice figure; she wasn’t as curvy as Skyler, but she had round breasts and nice waist with a small round booty that looks nice. “So, that means…” Her lips curves widely into a big smirk, “Chase got a big dick!”

            Omi sighs getting herself into this mess, “I didn’t say that.”

            “But, your face is telling me other wised. Oh? Is that why you join Kimiko in some yoga, so you can get all of it in, am I right?”

            “Skyler, please. It’s embarrassing.” Omi was beet red and embarrassed, “Yoga was to hang out with Kimiko nothing more.”

            “Yeah, having a flexible pussy to have all that big dick was just a bonus. Please, tell me more.”

            Omi saw Skyler begging. The female gave in, “Well, I’m not sure if my first time was right… But this is how it went.”

            _Chase was staring down at his naked lover having their body close as his chest pressed against her soft breasts, “Omi, are you sure about this?”_

_“Yes, I am.” She inhales sharply feeling his member going into her, “Ahh…”_

_“Young one, we can go slow. I do not mind if you want part of it in you.” He said breathing heavily feeling his cock harden by the tightness, “After all this is your first time. I do not want to hurt you.”_

_“No No. It’s fine. Please go all the way in. I want you… all of you.” She sighs feeling the sharp pain and pleasure when her lover continues to go in, “Is that all of it?”_

_“It’s only half of it.” Chase chuckles seeing her eyes widen in shock._

_“Oh gods!” She said at another wave of pain, “Eeehhh…”_

_“Almost there.” He saw her biting her bottom lip letting him slide into her with ease. She had relaxed a little which didn’t hurt as much when she had tense up. He could tell she was having trouble with his sighs, “Young one, the last thing I want to do is hurt you.”_

_“I just need to adjust to your size.” She breathes heavily feeling all of him into her, but it was so much, “Let me adjust for the moment.”_

“So, sex good or bad?” Skyler asked seeing Omi looked a bit tense.

            “It hurt a lot…. I guess it was my first time and I bite off more than I can chew. Even the aftermath was uncomfortable.”

            “Aftermath?”

            “I felt like a small dumpling being stuffed with ten pounds of stuffing.” She said.

            “OH, ouch…” Skyler blinks in surprised. “Did you like it though?”

            “I loved it. It just my body wasn’t use to this. After, a few more times I got used to it.”

            “So…” Skyler saw Omi not telling everything. The young woman was still leaving some part around, and Skyler wanted know. “How big is it?”

            “Sky!”

            “Come on, I have to know. It’s not small since you had to adjust to his size. So is it bigger than average? Like twelve inches and thick.”

            Omi rolled her eyes at her nosy friend. “I’m not discussing this with you. It’s so private.”

            “Come on, Omi. I already half of this now. Tell me.” Skyler measured use her hands being apart each other seven inches, “This big?”

            Omi shook her head seeing the female separating her hands wider, “This big?” She still shook her head. Skyler’s eyes widen going a big longer to ten inches, “This big?”

            The young warrior hesitated for a moment still having her cheeks bright red, then nodding. “Holy shit!” Skyler face dropped at the size, “Your gonna need a lot of yoga and fucking to get use to that.”

            “Sky, please. It’s private.”

            The female asked so confused. “How wide is it? Like this big.” She measured it with her thumb and index finger an inch apart.

            “It’s thick.” Omi simply answered unsure what size it was.

            “Thick?” Skyler asked slowly.

            “ ** _Thh-hi-ick_**.” She said imply it was very thick than average.

            “Oh damn. How can your tiny Chinese vagina take it all?” Skyler asked out loud seeing the female throwing a glare at her stereotype. “Hey, you Asian women are freakin’ tiny compare to height. Aren’t you five-four inches tall?”

            “So? That doesn’t mean anything.” Omi said, “I may be small doesn’t mean I can’t take it. Besides, look at Chase, he’s five-ten inches tall.”

            “Pretty average in America.” Skyler hummed, “Jack is taller than him by three inches. Anyway, your pretty small to take all of that in.”

            “Well, I’m fine, Sky. Me and Chase had many funs with each other.” She huffed

            “Do you guys use condoms?” She asked.

            Omi spoke softly, “No.”

            “What? Why? Birth control pills?”

            She shook her head. “Chase, doesn’t like how birth control pills can mess my menstrual cycle and it can be dangerous using them.” Skyler was about to speak up, but Omi spoke, “And I don’t like condoms, because I don’t like the rubber. I rather feel the real thing… Besides, Chase let me sip this infertility tea that prevents me from getting pregnant. It’s a potion.”

            “Oh… Is that all why you don’t use condoms?” Skyler arched her eyebrow crossing her arms, “Considering his size.” The female sips her cup of tea still being embarrassed.

            _Omi walk into Kimiko’s room seeing the female texting. “Kimiko?”_

_“Hey, Omi. What’s up?” The Fire warrior smiles at the female._

_“Good. You?” Omi nervously sat down to face Kimiko._

_“Good. Is everything okay?”_

_“Yeah… I was just…” She was to nervous and embarrassed to say anything. “It’s just…”_

_Kimiko watched her friend acting different. “Is everything okay with Chase?”_

_“Of course! It’s just… I been meaning to ask you if you had condoms.” Omi spoke softly._

_The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire blinks a couple of times, “Omi, if he’s forcing you to have se-” Omi shook her head, “Oh no! We already had our first time before my period started… it’s just I read online I need condoms to help prevent pregnancy.”_

_“What makes you think I have condoms?” Kimiko asked a bit defense about it._

_“You and Raimundo are getting awfully close that it looks like you two are together.” She saw Kimiko blushing bright red, “And Raimundo told me you have some.”_

_“Of course.” She rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “Alright, I’ll get it for you. No birth control pills?”_

_“Chase, doesn’t like them. He said they’re dangerous and can ruin my menstrual cycle. A lot of health problems, too.” She quickly said._

_Kimiko in her draw looking through her panties to find the box of condoms. “How many?”_

_“One…” Omi said._

_“Alright, special night?”_

_“Ye-yeah.” Omi blushes talking about her special night time._

_Kimiko giggles, “Don’t worry, your secret safe with me. Here, regular size condoms.” She handed Omi the condom in her hand._

_“Regular size?” Omi asked seeing the packed._

_“Yup. Yeah, don’t tell Raimundo his penis is regular. Apparently, he feels a bit embarrassed for some reason. Men and their sizes.” She said rolling her eyes._

_“Condoms come in different sizes?”_

_“Of course. There’s many sizes of penises.” Kimiko said going back to her texting._

_Omi looks down, “What happen if the size isn’t right?”_

_“Well, the condom could rip during sex and it wouldn’t fit, right? What’s wrong is Chase a bit smaller?” Kimiko joked._

_The young female spoke, “No, it’s just…”_

_“What?” Her friend asked a bit confused._

_“Chase is a bit bigger.”_

_“Oh, I have medium, too.” Kimiko nodded going to her draw, “Rai, likes these better, since it’s comfortable.”_

_Omi watched Kimiko showing her the medium box of condoms, “See!” Her friends pointed at the size._

_“Oh… these won’t do.” Omi saw Kimiko blinking a couple of times._

_“Why?”_

_“Chase… is a bit bigger.”_

_“Don’t worry medium will be good.”_

_“No, he’s bigger.” Omi tries to imply his size._

_“Like he’s large?” Kimiko jokes._

_Omi clears her throat moving her hands up. Her friend blink in shock, “Wait, I was joking. Is he a large?” Omi waved her hands up meaning to think bigger. Her friend blinks in shock, “Wait, is he an extra-large?”_

_“I think maybe bigger.” Omi shyly spoke. Her friend stood in shock for a moment._

_Kimiko gasps, “Oh my gawd, okay. Don’t worry, we’ll just go to a store to find some.” Her friend quickly rushed to get her purse, phone, and jacket._

_“Oh Kimiko, it’s fine-” Kimiko spoke taking her hand, “No, I’m not letting you get pregnant, because you couldn’t get a condom.” The two went out the door._

“HAHAHAHAHA!” Skyler and Jack were laughing so hard they had tears coming down their cheeks. The redhead walked in listening to the story. They were hugging each other.

            “It’s not funny!” Omi puff her cheeks in anger, “It was embarrassing. We went to five convenience store and they haven’t had his size!”

            “Did you go to a sex shop?”

            “Yes, it was embarrassing!” Omi sighs, “They had his size and it was Magnum XXL size, and Kimiko paid for it. They thought we were having a threesome! One employee gave me a thumbs up and the other wished me good luck because of my size!”

            “HAHAHAHA. Oh my gawd,” Jack breathes heavily, “That’s too funny. Magnum man, we should start calling him.”

            “Big dick more like it. I bet it has to do him being part dragon.” Skyler giggles.

            Jack shrugs, “Who knows? All I know that, this was funny. How did Kimiko react when she found out your dealing with Magnum XXL?”

            “She freaked out saying that I could hurt myself, then told me I’m a lucky girl.” Omi sighs seeing them laughing, “It’s not funny! It was most humiliating!”

            “Man, I wish you brought the condoms so I can blow them as a balloon.” Jack grins widely.

            “Not funny!” Omi yelled.

            Skyler giggles, “I can’t believe they got his size though. Well, at least, you guys stop using them.”

            “Better for us.” Omi said.

            “Yoga is cool, but have you tried Kegels or other special exercises?” Jack asked.

            “Yes…” Omi blushes bright red, “Chase found out….”

            “How did that good?” Jack asked being curious.

            _Chase appeared in the shadows in the middle of the night seeing Omi’s room light up. He grins walking in to find Omi breathing. He saw her half naked from the waist down having her hand in between her thighs laying down on the bed. “Young one?” He stares at his lover who jumps from her bed in shock._

_“Chase!” She quickly covered her lower waist, “Oh… no!” The female pulled her exerciser out in shock._

_“What are you doing?” He asked._

_“Nuthin’.” She smiles._

_“Were you doing Kegels?” He asked slowly seeing her breathing heavily wearing a silk nightgown, “Or pleasuring yourself?”_

_“Um…” She blushes, “Kegels, heh?”_

_“Ah, is this because are sex?” He asked again._

_“We-well… yeah.” Her cheeks still maintain red color, so humiliated by all this. “It’s just… you’re so big and- and I’m so tiny!”_

_Chase burst out laughing at his lover, “Omi it’s fine. I do not think any less of you. I understand.”_

_“Good.”_

_“Though, I prefer if you told me you had taken a new lover.” He grins widely seeing her exerciser._

_Omi gasps, “Augh, your so mean!” She pulls him down for a deepen kiss._

“Kegels are to strength the pelvis muscles, right?” Jack asked Skyler.

            “Yeah.”

            “Oh, so you guys bang! That’s cool.” Jack said to Omi.

            “Augh, why don’t you tell us the sex. I wanna know if you ride him or he spanks you or you spank him or he likes to be a bottom!” Skyler whines wanting to know.

            Omi shook her head, “Sorry, that’s very private. I like to keep it between me and my lover.”

            “Good. Keep it that way.” Jack said.

            His friend smiles at him, “Thank you!”

            “Have you tried dildos?” Skyler asked.

            Omi blushes, “Chase doesn’t like it when I use them.”

            “I bet you can find bigger ones than his size. Have you seen these huge black dildos called monster dick! They’re fucking insane.” Jack said.

            “They also have dragon dildos in pretty colors. I think one is called Bad dragon…” Skyler thought out loud.

            Omi shook her head, “No, no. It’s fine.”

            _Omi slowly let the dildo slide into herself softly moaning to herself. “Ohh…” She blushes bright red wondering if she was doing it right. The box stated it feels like the real thing, but it doesn’t. Not to mention she got a size smaller since the brand didn’t carry it in her lover’s size. She slowly moves it back and forth trying to adjust to the size. “Mmm…” She arched her back feeling the rush._

_Little did she know her lover overheard her moaning and walks in without knocking her room door. “Young one!” He shouted stopping his tracks seeing his lover pleasuring herself._

_“CHASE!” She took out her dildo in shame and covered herself, “What are you doing here? I thought you went off to one of your missions?”_

_“I came by,” His nose tickled by her scent and eyeing at the toy she was using, “to see what you were up to. You’ve been acting quite strange lately, and I can see why.” His lover moves the toy away._

_“Oh, you see, I’m fine, heh.” She breathes into her normal pace._

_Chase went over to pull her sheets off her to see her naked sweaty body, her lower genital all wet that he could smell her arousal, “Do I not pleasure you enough?”_

_“What?” She blinks hearing the tone of his voice sounding a bit like he was rejected and hurt. “No! It’s just…”_

_“You are pleasuring yourself without asking me if I’m interested into pleasuring you.” He looks over seeing the sex toy, “Instead, you slept with this.” Grab it to see the odd shape._

_“I’m sorry. I just wanted to try it.” Omi looks away a bit embarrassed, “Don’t you masturbate?”_

_“When I was a monk, young one.” He snorted, “I slept with tons of women to satisfy my hunger. You should do the same.” He glares at the dildo, “What is this anyway?”_

_“A dragon dildo…” She answered quietly._

_Chase blinks in surprised, “Yet, you rather pleasure yourself with it, than me…”_

_Omi wraps her arms around her lover knowing he’s jealous, “Awe, no. I just wanted to try it. I didn’t know you would protest.”_

_“Why are you trying it?”_

_“Because… our sex…. I want to be good enough to pleasure you.” She frowned._

_“You are good, young one.” He let his hands roam, “You are learning quite well.”_

_“Mmm, Chase…” Omi lays back feeling his hands rubbing her thigh then two of his fingers entering her. “If it makes you feel any better your always better than the toy. It said it was like the real thing, but it would never compare to your amazing cock.”_

_“Damn, right.” He purrs lowly kissing down her neck getting to business._

“Jealous over a sex toy, wow.” Jack rolled his eyes.

            Skyler said, “You would be too if someone prefer that than you.”

            “Whatever.” Jack said.

            Omi giggles seeing the two arguing for a moment.

            “So… not to be ruining your mood.” Skyler said slowly, “But, where you think this relationship is going?”

            “What do you mean?” Omi asked.

            “Well, your Xiaolin and he’s the Heylin Prince. Are you two planning to have a serious relationship?” Skyler asked. Jack nodded at his close friend.

            “Well… I mean…” Omi spoke, “We have been together for three years. It’s pretty good relationship.”

            “Yeah, but I mean, are you two planning to get married, have kids, be more than this? Are you gonna give up the ways of Xiaolin to be with him?”

            Omi stood quiet unsure what to answer. “I don’t know.” She bites her bottom lip.

            “I think you do know.” Jack said seeing Omi looking away, “It’s fine if you want to be with him. Give up living as a Xiaolin monk is okay. You been raised into that, which wasn’t much of your choice.”

            “I know… it just seems wrong for me to say I would leave just to be with a guy. I love the Xiaolin way and every, but I also love Chase. Me and him are very alike, and he seems to understand me more than anyone.” Omi sighs, “I just… I don’t know maybe if we dated a bit longer. He became evil when he was twenty-two.”

            “So, when you turn twenty-two, you will decide to become immortal to be with him?” Jack asked slowly understanding her.

            “Yes.”

            “You do realize that he’ll wanna take over the world.”

            “Yes, and I accept his evil side. I love him no matter what.” She spoke, “I have my loyalty toward him and he gave me his loyalty if it ever come to that.”

            Skyler spoke, “Have you guys talked about this?”

            “Yes…”

_The two were breathing heavily enjoying their sex. Chase ran his fingers through his hair, it was sweaty and oily. No doubt about it, since it was there four sex round. Omi was very energetic wanting more. She has the sheets covering her breasts snuggling against her lover, “Mmm, that was amazing.” She smiles kissing her lover’s cheek._

_“It was.” He grins having his arm over her to embrace her._

_Omi lay her head on his chest listening to him breathing, “What are we?” She asked._

_“What do you mean?” He asked with his eyebrows arched in curiosity._

_She faced him, “Us? Where is our relationship going? Are we serious? Are you serious with this, since your evil?”_

_“Ah, I see. We been together for three years now… It seems it’s pretty serious.” He began looking at his lover, “To be honest, I thought we wouldn’t last this long.”_

_“I agree, but we did.” She giggles._

_“Omi, I do enjoy being with you and I know you feel the same way.”_

_“Yes.” She presses her lips against his, “Wo ai ni, Chase.”_

_“Wo ai ni, Omi.” They kiss for a couple of moments._

_Chase pulled apart and spoke, “But I have been thinking about this… We are very different people when it comes to our beliefs.”_

_“I know.” She sighs, “You’re an evil Heylin warrior.”_

_“Yes,” He caress her cheek, “You’re a Xiaolin warrior.”_

_“Yes.” She frowns, “How our relationship is going to work if we’re supposed to be against each other? Do we want to be together to the point of marriage? Have children?”_

_Chase chuckles, “Do you wish to get married?”_

_“I don’t believe in marriage… a piece of paper telling us we’re together… I do not understand.”_

_“Nor do I, but I do not mind to do a ceremony of marriage.” He explained._

_“Me either. It’s just I don’t see the paper important. I just like the idea of celebrating to become one.” Omi said. “Besides, I know you like to show off your riches.”_

_Chase grins widely giving a low chuckle, “Yes, I do enjoy it. I would shower you with gifts and treasures. I will make you become the most beautiful bride many would die for.”_

_“Traditional Chinese wedding?” She playfully asked._

_“Perhaps, if you wish too.”_

_“Only if you want too.” She giggles, “Look at us talking about marriage.”_

_Her lover kisses her again, “Nothing wrong with that. We been together quite long. I’ve never held a relationship this long.”_

_“True.” She snuggles against him having her naked body pressed against him, “Children?”_

_Chase took a moment. “Having second thoughts, because of Shadow?”_

_“Yes.” He said, “It wasn’t the best experience, but I am willing to have a few with you if so.”_

_“Well, if we ever do this I’m going to be immortal and be with you.” She said, “So, what do you mean a few?”_

_“Two… three…” He shrugs._

_“Maybe more?” She added._

_Chase said, “How many you wish to have?”_

_“Probably seven…”_

_“Pardon?”_

_“You know, I am an Orphan and I don’t know anything about my family.” She frowns, “I like the idea of having a big family and being close. I don’t want to be lonely.”_

_“I understand, but we shall wait and see.” He said seeing his lover a bit upset, “I felt the same way, too when I was younger. Though, I do not mind being alone. I did it for 1500 years, until now.”_

_She smiles, “You like being with me.” She kisses him._

_“I do. This is why I want to talk to you about your mortality.” He pulls her close to say, “I became Heylin when I was twenty-two years old, young one. I want to give you some time to think about it.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes.” He saw her smiling, “I do not want to see you aging.”_

_She giggles kissing her lover, “I understand and yes I’ll give it some thought.”_

            “Awe, you two are thinking about marriage… how gross?” Jack gags.

            Skyler playfully punch Jack in the arm, “It’s sweet. Besides, Chase been along for 1500 years makes sense if he wants someone by his side.”

            Omi said, “Thank you.”

            “Hey, you got a happy life with Magnum…” Jack jokes making Skyler giggling and Omi frowned until she smiles widely her eyes darting at the doorway.

            “Who is this Magnum?” The two stopped in their tracks seeing the Heylin Prince behind them.

            Skyler and Jack quickly hug each other in fear. “He-ee-ey, Chase.” Jack said nervously.

            “Worm…” He looks at his friend, “and insect.”

            “Chase, you’re here.” Omi went over to kiss her lover. “I thought, you were busy today.”

            “I was, until Kimiko told me you went to visit Spicer.” His eyes targeted the two, “She was worried if he was using you for a trap.”

            “No, I’m fine. It’s just Skyler wanted to talk to me.” She smiles looking over seeing Skyler and Jack looking nervous.

            “Yeah, just girl talk, heh.” Skyler gave a weak smile.

            Jack said, “Hey, look at the time, Sky. We got to get to that thing… with the other thing!” He nudges his friend to leave.

            “Oh right! Yeah. See ya, Omi. Great girl talks.” Skyler waves.

            Jack waved, “Yeah, see ya, Chrome-Dome. I love to stay and watch you two get naked and sweaty fucking like rabbit, but I got that thing.” Then, they went to the door see Chase, “Bye, Magnum. Have fun shacking with Miss tiny vagina!”           

            Skyler giggles at Chase, “Bye, Bad Dragon. Good luck, Omi. Hope your Chinese pussy could take it!” Chase blinks in shock at the two… did they just...

            Omi groans from embarrassment seeing her friends left out of the house. “I’m so sorry about them. They- Sky wanted to know about our relationship and she’s very… persuasive. Please, don’t get mad.”

            “What for?”

            “Well-” Chase began, “My beautiful, loyal lover highly trustworthy and intelligent, who would never tell anyone about our personal relationship… and me…” He had her pin against the wall letting her stare at his massive body against her small body, “My strong, independent mate, companion would never ever spill any of personal, private sex life. Now, would she?”

            Omi sighs, “I’m so sorry, Chase.” She covered her face in embarrassment, “It’s just… I don’t know… Skyler, she is so good.”

            “Begging like a child is good?”

            “I’m so sorry.” She said, “I don’t know why I said it…”

            “It’s fine, young one. I trust you as long as you didn’t say anything too personal and private…” He places his hand on her head rubbing it, “I know, you wish to share your experience, though saying I was jealous of a sex toy was a bit far.”

            “I know and I’m sorry. I should have lie.” She frowned. “Is there any way I could make it up to you?”

            Chase grins widely at the question he been waiting for, “Well, Spicer did give us the word to “get naked and sweaty” to “shack”. You can,” His hand slowly slips under her black shirt, “you can make it up to me. Here… in the kitchen…”

            A mischievous smile spread across the female’s face, “Maybe in his bedroom, too?”

            “Anywhere as long it’s all day and night.”

            “All day?”

            “All night.” He added smiling widely with his eyes glowing dangerous bright red in lust.

            The next thing, Omi knew that she was the kitchen island with her clothes ripped off being taken by her lover. She vaguely remembered a blur of lover doing her in in certain places of Jack’s home mostly on the island and his bed. Recalling, that Jack’s bed wasn’t steady to hold them that it falls down during the sex. She remembers her moaning her lover’s name out loud throughout the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
